


A Day in Your Shoes

by birbwrites



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bullying, Hetalia, M/M, Oneshot, Rated T for Mild Language, Slight Violence, USUK - Freeform, aph, verrryyy short one shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-18 19:08:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13106625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birbwrites/pseuds/birbwrites
Summary: Arthur has endured the constant torturing of his classmate, Alfred Jones, but soon he decides for himself when enough is enough.





	A Day in Your Shoes

**Author's Note:**

> THIS IS SHORT OK, but definitely worth a read!  
> It was originally going to be longer, but I didn't like where it was heading so I cut it a bit.

“If only I could spend a day in your shoes.”

Arthur glanced up, wiping at his mouth with the back of his hand; smearing red across his cheek. “What?”

“To know what that feels like,” The other continued, “To feel helpless and pathetic.”

The Brit lowered his gaze for a moment and pulled a face at the heavy metallic taste lingering in his mouth. “You wouldn’t last a second of it, Jones…”

The American clicked his tongue and pulled a hand from his hoodie, flashing the boy beneath him a malicious grin. “Yeah? Yeah. You’re probably right. I wouldn’t just let this shit happen to me.”

It was obvious, and yet subtle at the same time–Alfred’s intentions. Arthur somehow found himself understanding the other’s ‘ways’ through the constant torture he had to endure almost every day of the school week. These little talks that would always happen after Alfred’s supposed friends left the scene so he could 'teach the little skank a lesson’.  
The shorter of the two didn’t necessarily enjoy getting hurt of course, and his self esteem was knocked down numerously everyday, but for whatever reason, he just couldn’t find the reason to fight back.  
Bruises and cuts were something he could deal with; they would heal. He wasn’t a little kid who’d cry when other kids excluded him from games any more, he was a highschool student–old enough to keep his composure when anything that occurred battled his tolerance.  
Arthur could deal with it, but could Alfred?

“I know why you do it–” The battered student muttered under his breath, wheezing a little as he slowly heaved himself up from the ground. His hands scrambled at the sides of the building for a better grip, but surely enough he was knocked back down again, exhaling a shaky hiss.

“The fuck?” Alfred asked incredulously, retracting his leg from its position on the other’s stomach. “You think you can just stand up like that?”

Arthur was quick to clench at his gut, groaning in agony. It would all be over soon…

“Hey, Kirk’, I’m talking to you. Are you ignoring me, now? Finally grown some balls?” Alfred mused, a breathy laugh escaping from his lips pulled up in a cruel, wicked grin.

The Brit barely winced when the other’s fingers wound themselves up in his dishevelled hair, lifting his head to watch the hurt expressions form on the shorter of the two’s face.  
Arthur had to force himself with biting back the urge to spit in his persecutor’s direction. “You’re never going to grow up, are you?” He whispered, voice sounding raspy.

“Well, you won’t- I’ll end up killing you one day-”

“Fucking kill me then!” Arthur snapped, grabbing at Alfred’s wrists and digging his nails in deep enough to draw blood. The other yelped and yanked his arm back in retaliation, dropping his victim to the ground and staring intently at the fresh wounds spilling droplets of blood with a growing rage.

“What’s the matter, Jones?! I’m right here! Break all my bones why don’t you, do it in front of everyone so they can see how much of a jerk you are!”

“You little bitch-!” Alfred spat, frowning at the blonde when he (this time successfully) got to his feet.

[And they all lived happily ever after]


End file.
